


The Cure for Boredom

by remedialpotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remedialpotions/pseuds/remedialpotions
Summary: Bill and Fleur's baby shower is less than thrilling, so Ron and Hermione make a little fun of their own. *smut* winner of Favorite Overall Fic at the 2017 Romione Quickie Fest on Tumblr.





	The Cure for Boredom

A/N: this won Favorite Overall Fic at the 2017 Romione Quickie Fest on Tumblr. I'm still so excited and amazed by this!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I'm not making money off this.

* * *

 

"Oh good," Ron whispered to Hermione, "another onesie. How many does that make now? Twenty?"

Indeed, from her seat at the front of the garden, surrounded by several circular tables populated by well-wishers, Fleur had unwrapped another article of clothing intended for her unborn daughter. With every blanket, bottle or tiny pair of socks, Hermione could sense Ron's interest slipping away… and her own as well.

Not that she wasn't happy for Bill and Fleur, because of course she was, but she had to admit that baby showers were not the most thrilling of events. Hermione glanced around at the table she and Ron were occupying with Harry and Ginny, who also appeared a bit weary of the constant cooing over miniature dresses, and then up at the ramshackle structure of the Burrow.

"Oh, no, Ron," said Hermione, just loudly enough that their tablemates would overhear. "We left one of our gifts inside."

Puzzled, he turned to face her. "We did?"

"Yes," she said, jabbing her finger sharply into his leg. "We did. Let's go get it."

"Right," he agreed hastily. "We'll be right back."

Unnoticed by the vast majority of the other guests, Hermione led Ron by the hand through the back door of his childhood home and into the small, dark scullery. Once the door was magically sealed, Hermione twisted her fingers around his collar and tugged him down to connect their lips. Immediately his tongue delved into her mouth, sliding against hers as his hands landed on her hips.

"We don't have much time," Hermione whispered, her lips close to his.

Nodding, Ron reached for the hem of her sundress and bunched the fabric up to her hips, dipping his fingers into her lacy knickers. Gently stroking the folds between her legs, Ron managed to walk her to a small work surface and boosted her up to sit. With one practiced tug, he dragged her knickers down her legs and let them drop to the floor.

As her fingers fiddled with his belt, he directed his mouth to her neck. His tongue snuck out to lick at her flushed skin while she shoved his trousers down to the floor along with his pants. One arm wrapped low around her torso, Ron pulled her close as her legs locked around his waist.

"You're brilliant," he mumbled, dropping sloppy kisses on her neck.

With a grin, Hermione reached between them to position him at her entrance, making him groan.

"So I've been told."

Digging her heels into the small of his back, she pushed him inside, moaning softly as he filled her completely. Ron tilted his head to kiss her as their bodies rocked together, his hands skimming up her torso to cup her breasts through the fabric of her dress. Behind them, a pair of cast-iron pans clanged together from the force of their motion, making Hermione laugh into Ron's mouth.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron, creeping his fingers between their joined hips.

"This," Hermione said, her laughter turning to a breathy sigh as he began to caress her. "All of it."

"It was your idea," he reminded her, thrusting more frantically into her as her head dropped back and her sighs turned to needy whimpers.

"Ron," she gasped, gripping his shoulders, "Ron, you're so… so…"

Suddenly her fingernails dug harshly into his skin as she tightened around him. With a heavy shudder and a half-formed expletive, Ron found his own release, panting against her neck. For a moment they remained locked together, chests heaving, trying desperately to regain their composure.

Once Ron withdrew and pulled his trousers back on, Hermione hopped down and fetched her knickers from the floor.

"Still bored?" she asked, tucking them into his pocket with a mischievous smile.

"Not anymore," Ron said as he hugged her to him, seeking out her lips for one last kiss. "You're amazing, I love you."

"I love you too."

"But, er, Hermione?" he began as she unlocked the door. "We don't actually have a gift to bring back, do we?"

Her eyes widened as he bent double, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I did not think this through."

* * *

 

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
